smlfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Endless Shortest of Shorts Volume 2
Script Short–Ink Aftermath Characters Alice Soul ??? Alice And Soul leaves a alleyway Alice: How does that fall hurt ûß Soul: No clue ???: Hi old friends Soul: Your late Alice: Oh it’s you… ??? Go outside of the shadows to reveal herself Alice:… Penny Penny: Yeah I came here to check up on you two Soul: Ok can we got to that donut place Alice: We just send you to check on them Soul: I just like the Reese’s Donuts there Penny: I want to try that Alice: Fine The three leaves and walk away Short–Joseph Interview Characters Badman Joseph Badman: Hi your name Joseph: I’m Joseph Joestar Badman: Why you want this job and you have done bad actions Joseph: Cause I need money and remember the eating place with the jukebox playing Friday twenty times before playing afternoon delight cause I stole some money and set the ball rolling for the torture Badman: ALL OF THE PEOPLE THERE KILLED THEMSELVES! You got the job Joseph: Yes! Short–Tom Nook dispute Characters Tom Nook Onion Cream Tom Nook: Wait you can’t pay your house than I can hand you a loan Onion Cream: Um nah I just sleep on the ground Tom Nook: Why’s that Onion Cream:I just bad at returning favors I Killed a person after betting my money in a casino,assaulted a waiter,And burn down a “friends” house for needing to give him back his game Tom Nook: GET OUT OF HERE!! Short–Blackjack 180 truck pileup Characters Bowser Bowser Jr. Shadow Scott Link Ludwig Cop 5 Cop 5: Ok dead man Link: Go fish? Ludwig: Wait we playing go fish I thought we playing poker Bowser: Wait What it isn’t it Texas holdup Bowser Jr: It’s not 52 pile pick up Scott: I’M confused!! Cop 5: No it’s blackjack! Scott: What? Cop 5: Ok it’s on whose number is higher Ludwig: Well I got a Joker and a King What does that mean Cop 5: No clue! Link: Than we have no clue on how to play it also isn’t Junior too young Bowser: I was going to bet him away and hope I lose Junior: You a ass! Cop 69: You under arrest Bowser: That’s it I’m fucking a person than killing myself Shadow: Your Insane… Cop 5: Got it Cop 5 open a bag The building blows up Short–Bob New Album Characters Bob Announcer A commercial pops up Bob: (I read it in his voice cause I’m too lazy) I just released another album cause I just kept on getting attacked so please just throw a buck ahem where I covering! Venom by Enaem Who Let The Dogs Out by the Baha men Are you ready by Taylor Swift Afternoon delight from 1977 or so Wait by Maroon 5 Stitches by John Mandus What Do You Mean by Justin Bieber A original song called “I want to die!” And Much more Bob: I just want house even if it’s 250 pounds of dynamite strapped to his it on a boat on a filthy lagoon in a different post code behind 2 cool cats and a baked potato in a pineapple under the depths of hell inside JonTron's apartment within Robotnik's very expensive, magnificent, and occulent butt inside a giant simulation into the mouth in an active volcano in the middle of nowhere Get it now for 12.99 Short–The Metal Leads Characters Bett Boney Buckaroo Blue Yoshi Bett: Ok sound check Blue Yoshi plays his guitar before dropping his said guitar and put his hands on his ears Boney: Ok the song we practicing Buckaroo: Friday Night Deaths Boney: That was incomplete Blue Yoshi: Yeah unless we just repeat the first lyric over and over again we can’t sing the song Bett: Shut Up I going home Fuck You! Boney: I going with him since he became blind Bett continues to walk into a wall Blue Yoshi: I’M QUITTING THE BAND ASSHOLES!!! Buckaroo: I’m drunk aren’t I Bob: Yes! Boney: Wait Why you voice not screeching metal Bob: I hurting my throat just to talk normal now I going to unconscious from my now bleeding vocals Bob dies Blue Yoshi: Dafuq! Short–Sweetest Victory Characters Endlesspossibilities 2006 CuldeeFell13 RH390110478 NFL: WE PLAYING SICKO MODE FUCK YOU PEOPLE WHO WANT SWEET VICTORYS Endless: Ok I entering my berserker mode……………run… Culdee: Mom-me! We cut to the stadium being in tatters with Endless sword in Maroon 5 heads next to him is a bloody (don’t worry the blood isn’t his) unconscious Culdee Endless: I hate you climate roulette RH39011478 sees this RH: I just shit and pissed my pants in the same time and have now earn mental trauma Short–Sunny death Characters Sunny Death Sunny: I can’t deliver you sex and you betrayed me ???: Yeah now die! ??? Shoots Sunny recoil damage dragging the hoodie off to reveal that he Izuru Sunny wakes up to Death Sunny: I’M DEAD!!!! Death: This is why I don’t kill any of this place characters Short–Anti Hopeless useless non existence no place spewing black nonexistent opinions Characters Badman Joseph Onion Cream Cyan Yoshi Joseph: Let’s go to their place Joseph kicks open to reveal Cyan Yoshi Cyan Yoshi: What The Hell you doi– Onion Cream: Cut The bullshit you know why we here Cyan Yoshi: I know and I not going to die! Cyan Yoshi shoots himself in the head with a arrow Badman: Ugh let’s leave and assume he won’t be revived and leave his corpse here for others to see it Joseph: Got It captain slaughter The three leaves and the yoshi revives himself Cyan Yoshi: Yes I can keep the video game! Now to try fill the emptiness hole that is my life The end! Triva Category:Stories by Endlesspossibilities 2006 Category:Endlesspossibilities 2006 Episodes Category:Joseph Episodes Category:Onion Cream Episodes Category:Bowser Junior Episodes Category:Bowser Episodes Category:Cop 5 Episodes Category:Cyan Yoshi Episodes Category:Tom Nook Episodes Category:Shadow Episodes Category:Badman Episodes Category:Izuru Episodes Category:Bob Episodes Category:Blue Yoshi Episodes Category:Link Episodes Category:Ludwig Episodes Category:Scott Episodes Category:Soul Episodes Category:Alice Episodes Category:Buckaroo Episodes